A is Back!
by CallMeMrs.V
Summary: this will be the first fan fiction i'm writing! please make sure you follow my instagram to stay updated to the latest news about the story! @littleDutchFunWriter... the story is all about a dream i once had. and its a mix of pretty little liars and gossipgirl. so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a nice day. It was sunny, but still a little bit of wind. I was in the city shopping with my girlfriend. When I was shopping, I saw a blond girl running around all lost and confused. She was scared of something. I decided to go and talk to her. But she was so busy with looking around her, she didn't saw me coming. She was shocked when I tapped her.

I could see in her eyes she was scared. When I asked her if she was okay, she didn't have gave me any response. I asked her if she was lost. But I still didn't get a response. She kept quiet and looked at me. Still with that scared look in her eyes. I smiled at her when I asked her if I could bring her home. For the first time it seemed like she was smiling a little bit. She nodded and agreed quietly.

I put my arm around her and walked with her to my girlfriend Serena. " If you guys just wait for a couple of minutes, I have to go to the store over there". I pointed at a little shop ahead of us. I ran to the store to look for something, but I couldn't find it. When I got back to the girls, I noticed a little sandwich shop at the corner near the garage. "are the girls in for a sandwich?" I asked when we walked to it. The girls nodded.

When we had ordered a sandwich I looked at the blond girl. "You can go to my car if you want, I just have to pay and then we will be right ahead". The girl nodded. "It's the black Mercedes at the garage, we will meet you there". I said when I got the money out of my wallet. She smiled and walked to the stairs. When I saw her walking away, I ran after her. "Wait! You haven't told me your name yet!". She turned around. "I'm Alison." She said and she walked down the stairs.

I was just going to pay, when I got a text from a blocked number. "Thank you for handing her over to me, let me do the rest! –A". It took me a second to realise what it was about. I quickly asked Serena to pay for the sandwiches and I sprinted to the garage. I yelled to Serena that she had to stay there till I picked her up. "But.. Vi—" She said. But I was almost downstairs so I couldn't hear her anymore.

When I got downstairs, I saw that the door to the garage was locked. I tried to open it without making any noises. After a couple of times trying, I got the door unlocked with a pass. " And they say it's not good to watch that much action movies." I said to myself.

I walked into the garage without any noises. I was hiding between cars, when I was following the noises I've heard. When I turned around the corner I saw Alison standing there. Although, she was not alone. There was another person, holding a gun and pointed it at her.

When I came a little bit closer, I jumped on the back of the person holding the gun, to make an opportunity for Alison to run away. That was the plan. But unfortunately it didn't worked out as I had planned in my head.

The person and I got in a fight. It was going well for me, but after a couple of minutes, he slammed me against the wall. When I was lying on the ground, the person turned his back to me and walked slowly at Alison. She was sitting on the ground, making her way behind her. She crawled backward but she didn't came far. She was sitting against my car, while that guy was still pointing the gun to her. A tear ran down her cheek. I heard her begging him. "please, please don't do this." Another tear ran down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_She was sitting against my car, while that guy was still pointing the gun to her. A tear ran down her cheek. I heard her begging him. "please, please don't do this." Another tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes. "_

I was still lying on the floor. A didn't paid attention anymore, so I kicked him in the calf so he stopped pointing the gun at the blond girl. A was furious. He turned back to me and pointed the gun at my head. I slowly get up and stand against the wall. "Alison, go back to Serena and wait upstairs until I come and get you okay?" I told her in a calm but clear way. She nodded and wanted to walk away. But a stopped her by pointing the gun at her again.

When I noticed A wasn't paying attention anymore, I carefully set a step forward. "Hey asshole!" I said loud and at the moment A turned over to me, I punched him in the jaw with my fist. I told Alison to run away, now she had the chance. She nodded again and just was about to walk away. I watched her walking away, but at that moment A was back in front of me. Then we heard a gunshot.

I felt my breath got taken away, I putted my hands at my stomach when I fell down on my knees. I fell slowly backward. Alison saw what happened and freezes for a moment. She ran to me to see if I was okay. She leaned over me while she was saying my name a couple of times. After a few seconds she noticed my finger pointing at something. I was pointing at the bulletproof vest I was wearing under my shirt. I winked at her. I told her to go to Serena. "just go, I'll be right behind you. I just have to take care of this asshole first". I kicked A down so Ali could run upstairs. I jumped up and kicked the weapon away.

But I wasn't the only one who jumped up. A was also standing on his feet again. Now the real fight begins. After punching a hard a couple of times, I got slammed in the face. I felt my jaw burning from the punch and I spitted some blood out. I felt some blood ran down my lip. But when I leaned a little bit forward, a kicked me in the stomach. I began to cough and I closed my eyes.

After a couple of minutes, I noticed that A hasn't punched or kicked me anymore. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I saw someone was trying to protect me. When I looked again, I saw it was Alison. She tried to defence me until I was ready to kick some asses again. She did pretty well. But then she bumped with her head against the bumper of my car. I saw what happened and pushed A hard against the wall. I ran over to Alison to get her save. I carefully lifted her up and lied her down behind my car.

But when I came back, I saw that Alison didn't came alone this time. Serena was hiding behind a car and when I punched A to the ground, she kicked him hard. He was unconscious. When I noticed that, I quickly grabbed a rope from the backseat of my car and pulled A to a pillar where I tied him up.

I ran back and threw the car keys to Serena. "Start the car! I will take care of Alison" I said and I ran to the back of the car. I gently lifted her up and tapped on the window of the backseat door. Serena opened it and laid her down next to me at the backseat.

I told Serena to drive over to my place. She nodded and I gently put my arm around Alison. She woke up and hit a little bit of panic. I tried to calm her down. " He is gone, it's okay, you are save now. We are here".

When we arrived at my place, I walked with my arm around Alison inside of my house. I said Serena that I wanted to bring Alison to bed to rest. But she stopped me. "let me do it" she said friendly. I nodded and let Alison go. I watched how they both got upstairs. I walked to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone. I picked up a tray and put the cups of tea on it. I took a deep breath and walked with the tray full of cup a tea upstairs. I quietly knocked on the door of the bedroom before I got inside. When I walked in, I saw Serena and Alison hug each other. Ali had some tears ran down her cheeks.

I placed the tray on the nightstand next to my bed and I kissed Serena on her cheek. I sat down beside her in bed and Alison gave a cup of tea. She took a sip from her tea. I asked her if she was okay. I noticed her hands were shaking from the second we sat down in the car. She nodded a bit.

I put my hand on hers to stop her from shaking. Her hands were cold. the other arm I putted around Serena. She put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her on top of her head. I asked Alison if she knew who the A person was. But she didn't. I saw the tears in her eyes coming up.

Serena also managed it so she decided to change the subject.  
>You can stay here as long as you want. She said with a smile on her face. She looked at me.<br>Of course you can! I will not let you wander around while those psychopath is still there. I got up from the bed. "If you can excuse me. I have to make the couch ready for tonight." I got hit against my leg. "Vince! You are not making the girl sleep on the couch!" Serena said while she looked at Alison. I laughed. "No of course not! I'm the one who is going to sleep on the couch. Alison is taking my bed. She can lie down next to you. If you are okay with that." Serena smiled and nodded. "Of course!" Alison smiled a little. "Thank you. For everything." She said. I smiled at her and walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"_now if you can excuse me, I have to make the couch ready for tonight". I got hit against my leg. "Vince! You are not making the girl sleep on the couch!" Serena said while she looked at Alison. I laughed. "No of course not! I'm the one who is going to sleep on the couch. Alison is taking my bed. She can lie down next to you, If you are okay with that. Serena smiled while she nodded. "Of course!" Alison smiled a little. "Thank you. For everything" she said. I smiled at her and walked through the door._

A couple of hours later, Serena and I were sitting on the couch and discussing what happened today. She lay down on my chest. "You were incredible this morning" she said when she looked in my eyes. I laughed. "Wow, wait a second. I thought you were the one who kicked that A figure with dose heels and knocked him out". She laughed.

I put my arm around her. I sat up and looked more serious at her. "do you understand why I want to train everyday with you?" I asked her. She nodded and bit her lip. Good. I said when I kissed her forehead. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. She kissed me and said "I love you too." She got up and walked to the stairs." I go and see how our guest is doing". She smiled at me. I nodded. I'll come when the soup is ready.

When the soup was ready, I walked with a bowl of it upstairs for Alison. I knocked on the door and saw both girls sleeping. I carefully walked downstairs to bring the bowl away. When I got back they were still sleeping. I got a rocking chair and watched them how they slept. Alison woke up a couple of times at night. But I comfort her every time and eventually she fell asleep while holding my hand.

I didn't sleep all night. I spend the night thinking about what happened that day. It was 10.30 in the morning when I noticed that the girls were still sleeping. I walked quietly out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. I thought it would be nice to surprise the girls with a breakfast on bed.

I made a mix for French toast and put an pan on the gas stove. I grabbed a basked and walked outside in order to pick some fruit. I walked also to an rose bush and picked two roses. When I got back inside, I putted the roses in two little vases and I placed the vases on two serving trays. When the French toasts were ready I placed them in a plate where they stayed warm. I served two strawberry smoothies in glasses and I put the glasses next to the plates.

I carefully walked with the two serving plates upstairs to the bedroom. I knocked on the door before I opened it. "Room service.." I whispered when I opened the door. The girls waked up slowly and sat up. I had, in order to keep the heat and smells good, put the lids on the trays. I walked in to the room with the two trays and walked to the bed. I gave the girls the tray and took the lids away. A blanked of deep and sweet aroma's came up in the room. I had made some fresh raspberry syrup and did it in little pouring jugs. I had sprinkled the French toast with some raspberry's and sugar. Bon Appetit ladies. I said when I sat down in my rocking chair next to Alison. After breakfast, Serena get a text from Blair. She read it and said. "oh I'm sorry sweetie, I have to go. Thank you so much for that delicious breakfast!" she kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

When Serena was gone, I asked Ali if she could tell me more about that A figure. She nodded. "A tried to find me for a long time. He attacked me and my friends back in Rosewood. That's the reason I ran away, I didn't want to put them in danger anymore. I didn't tell them where I was going. Or that I was leaving. I just grabbed the first bus I could take.. and well. That's how I got here. That was where you found me. Unfortunately, A found me too. "

I was sitting next to her and I put an arm around her." It's going to be okay. You are save here. I will make sure nothing will happen to you okay?" I said to her while I grabbed my phone.  
>I send a text to Serena if she could came back. "I have to take care of some things and I will go shopping for some food. But I don't want to leave her alone! Do you want to stay with her? Maybe you can bring Blair too? Than can the tree of you have a girls day or something? X Vince". I told Alison I had to take care of some things but that Serena and a friend of her would join her so she didn't have to be alone. " thankyou" she said. I got up, got dressed and I grabbed my coat. I wanted to walk out of the room, but Alison stopped me.<p>

Wait! Before you go. I don't even know your name. she said with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back and said:" My name is Vince, Vince Duquesne. But I will tell you everything about me when I get back. But first I have to take care of something real quick." She smiled. "that's good, because I will ask you everything I want to know about you. I think that's smart, if I want to stay here for a while. If you are both okay with it?".

She really meant both, because Serena was just about to walk in to the room. "what do we have to agree with?". She smiled at us. I didn't hear her coming at first. But I felt her arms around me and her chin on my shoulder. I turned around and kissed her. Then I turned back to Alison and said:" here is your first victim for your questioning." Serena looked confused at me. "wait.. what? Victim?" she wanted to ask. But she didn't get the chance to finish her line, because I kissed her and walked out of the door before she could ask a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Here is your first victim for your questioning." Serena looked confused at me. "wait.. what? Victim?" she wanted to ask. But she didn't get the chance to finish her line, because I kissed her and walked out of the door before she could ask a thing. _

Alison told me where she lived. I decided to drive to her house to get her stuff for her. I was already on my way home, so I turned my car and drove to Rosewood. She also told me, that she slept at a friend's house. Her dad was always on working trips and her mom past away when she got attacked by A. so I thought it was a good idea to head over to one of her friend's house where she told about. So I drove to Spencer's house.

When I arrived at her house. It seemed like nobody was home. I walked to the door and knocked a few times. When I knocked, an older women opened the door. I suspected it was Spencer's mom. Good Afternoon Madam, could you tell me where I can find Spencer? I asked on a friendly tone. The women smiled at me. "Spencer is not here, she is at a friend's house, Emily Fields house." Oh okay, can you tell me where Emily lives?". The women told me where I had to go. I smiled at her. "thank you for your time Miss. Hastings, have a nice day!". After that I walked to my car and drove to Emily.

After a few minutes I was standing for the door of Emily's house. Emily opened the door. I smiled at her. "hey! Are you Emily?" I asked still smiling. Eh. Yeah, that's me. But who are you?" I looked at her with a kind face and I answered her question. "My name is Vincent Duquesne. But please, call me Vince." Ehm okay.." she said a little suspicious. "Are your friends here? I have to tell you something and I think they might like to hear this too." Yes they are here. Come in. she said. I managed that I had to do my best to get them trusting me.

I walked with her to the living room. I saw all the girls sitting next to each other. "what is this about?" Aria asked. "yeah and who are you. And why do you know our names?" Hanna said after the question from Aria. I smiled and said. "I will answer all of your questions. But first, I have to tell you something. It's about Alison. I saw the shocked faces against me and they stayed quiet for a little time. "How do we know we can trust you?" Spencer asked a little suspicious." I cannot guarantee you of trusting me. But I have some proof that will help me with my story. I said. I took something from my jacked. It was a strong rope. "and if you still don't want to trust me, you always can tie me up to that chair over there. I nodded at some chair that was standing next to me. I handed the rope to the girls. Hanna grabbed and pushed me on the chair. She tied me up so I was not able to move. "HANNA!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Emily yelled at her friend. He said it was okay? Hanna said when she looked at Emily. I looked at her to. "she is right, I said it was okay. Please, sit down." I smiled at them.

_I was shopping with my girlfriend yesterday, when I found Alison confused and lost. Someone was chasing her. But no worries, she is save with me and my girlfriend is now with her at my home._ I told them. The girls looked shocked. "What happened? Emily asked quietly. I tried to move my arms just a little but I didn't work. I told the girls exactly what happened yesterday.

"_Well, I was shopping with my girlfriend when I found her. She was running without knowing where she wanted to go. I could see how scared she was. So I offered to bring her home. I thought maybe she was just lost. She accepted my offer and walked with us. She was shaking and I saw her looking around all the time. We order three sandwiches and I told her that if she wanted she could go ahead of us to the garage and wait for me at my car. She nodded and I saw her smile for the first time. But when she walked downstairs, I've got a text message from a blocked number. The moment I have read it, I let my girlfriend pay for the sandwiches and I ran as fast as I could to my car. I yelled at my girlfriend that she had to stay upside until I came and get her. When I got downstairs, someone had barricaded the door to the garage. After a couple of minutes I got the door open without making any sound. I walked carefully and quietly to my car. When I was around the corner. I quickly dived behind a car. I carefully walked crouched closer the blond girl when I saw a man standing against over her. The man was wearing black clothes and a mask. He also wear a hoodie so I couldn't see his face. He had a gun in his hand. I've got into a fight with this guy and I got shot by the gun. But thanks to an personal incident in my past, I always wear a bullet proof vest when I go to the mall. After another huge fight with this guy I kicked him Knock Out with some help from my girlfriend who did came down when I got shot. I tied him quickly up at an pillar and I brought Alison as fast as I can to my house. After that moment I didn't take my eye away from her." _I yawned a bit. I'm sorry, I didn't sleep tonight_. "Alison told me she was putting you guys in danger and that that was the reason for her to run away. She didn't tell you because she knew you would gonna stop her. She asked me if she could stay with me until we know she is save." _That's why I am here. I wanted to tell you guys what happened and I need some stuff for her. Some clothes, make-up maybe?

The girls stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "If you don't believe me, my phone is in my pocket, there is the message." I said when I looked at Spencer. She stood up and got my cell phone out of my pocket. She got through my messages and found the blocked number: . "Thank you for handing her over to me, let me do the rest! –A" she said out loud. "So It's true!" Emily said and she wanted to untie the rope for me. But I stopped her. Wait. I moved my hands a couple of times and untied the rope with one hand. I rolled it up and gave the rope to Hanna, that was a good knot! Well done!

Aria walked to me and told me that she would get a bag with some stuff of Ali. Hanna was after five minutes still staring at me like I was an magician. I laughed and asked her if something was wrong. "no.. sorry but why can you do all that stuff? And why are you wearing the bullet proof vest while you go shopping? "She asked while she looked at me. "Hanna!"Spencer said. I laughed, noo its okay I looked at the floor.

"when I was ten, my dad and I got into a shooting incident at a mall. I did survive, as you can see. But my dad died that day by his injuries. I got adopted by a military commander and when I got twelve I'm in military academy. And from that day I wear a bulletproof vest everytime I go shopping.. I lifted my shirt and the girls saw the big bruise on my chest. And thank god I did!

Spencer, Emily and Hanna now looked all three like I was an magician. Wow. That is though. I'm sorry I asked. I smiled again and said that she don't have to worry about it. Now are we even! I know something about you, you know something about me!

"Oh, for I forget." I said while I grabbed a little bag with toss phones. "I have for the four of you this kind of phones. I putted 6 numbers in it. My phone number, the phone number of Ali and all of your numbers. So can you text each other without the risk of A tracking you guys down. I walked to the door turned around. "It was really nice meeting you guys. " I hugged them all. Aria gave me he bag with some clothes for Ali. I handed over the phone and I turned my back. I walked to the car when I got four text messages. "THANK YOU X". I turned around and waved at the girls.

When I arrived home, I hear the girls gossiping with each other. I putted the shopping bags down and walked to the living room. I lifted the bag with clothes over Ali and putted it down right in front of her. She looked at me while she opened the bag. "what is this?, where did you get it?" she asked with a smile. "I thought you were go shopping!". I kissed Serena on the cheek and I sat down next to her, I putted my arm around her. "I had to make a quick stop at Rosewood. I like your friends by the way, they are sweet." I handed the phone I had bought for her to her and told her what I told her friends. Now A cant trace you anymore. And you can text with your friends all you like! She hugged me tight and thanked me for it.

"Okay then!" Serena said when we sat down again. Let the questioning begin! She looked at me and laughed while I said without making a sound. "I hate you". I winked at her and kissed her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Okay then!" Serena said when we sat down again. Let the questioning begin! She looked at me and laughed while I said without making a sound. "I hate you". I winked at her and kissed her hand._

After a long questioning, Serena got a text from Blair. Some girl emergency or something. So she kissed me and left. When Serena was gone, Ali walked to me and sat down. "Vince" she said scared. "What if A find me… I don't want you guys to get hurt. I looked at her with a reassuring look on my face. "We will be okay, and if A finds you, I'll make sure that you are safe. I promise."

"Why were you wearing a bullet proof vest yesterday?" well, when I was about ten years old, my dad and I were shopping at a mall. Then suddenly some asshole start shooting with an machine gun. My dad didn't survive the incident. My mom died when I was just three years old of heart cancer. So I got adopted by a Military commander. That is why I got military training since I was twelve. Thanks to that incident I wear every time I go shopping a bullet proof vest. I looked down.

Suddenly Alison hears something on the stairs. She looked at me when she asked if Serena was back. No? it usually takes a while when she gets back. Why? What's wrong? I asked her when I saw the scared look in her eyes. I putted my arm around her to comfort her. I… I heard something on the stairs… it was heading upstairs… she said quietly. "it's probably nothing. But at the moment I said that. I heard a noise too.

I didn't move anymore and breath slowly. "Ali… Stay here." I said quietly. I step of the bed carefully. VINCE. She tried to say quietly. "Shhhh". I motioned her that she had to stay where she was. DAMNIT VINCE. COME HERE. She said a little louder. I didn't listen. I walked to the nightstand next to my bed and got something out of the drawer. She was shocked about what she saw in my hand. I slowly walked to the door. I slowly opened it a bit, and laughed. I walked back at the nightstand and putted the thing back in the drawer. I walked to the door again and opened It slowly. It was my dog. It ran at my bed as fast as he could and jumped at it. Alison started laughing and hugged the dog. Then she gets a bit serious. Vince? Why do you have a gun in your drawer? She asked a little bit scared.

I walked to her with the gun and gave it to her. Look at it. Let's see if you can figure it out. I said while I giggled. She looked at it in every way she could think of. But she just couldn't find it. "here, let me help you," I said and I pushed a button so I could reload the gun. Look at it again. I gave her the two pieces. She looked carefully and smiled. It isn't real! She says after a couple of minutes. Haha nope, it isn't . Serena and I use it for target practice. Like "who breaks the most glasses from a far distance, or who hits the other the most. Not that I really shoot at her I make it look like she is too fast for me. But those plastic bullets hurts like hell. But I'm not telling her that. I smiled at her. But if it hurts that bad, why are you letting her still shoot at you.. she asked surprised. My smile disappears. . she need to know how to defend herself at any circumstances. That's why we are training so much. I want her to protect herself when I can't. and that is what I'm gonna do with you. I gonna teach you how to defend and attack. Serena will be home soon. When she is here, I will show it to you.

Shall I give you a tour by the house first? I asked while I smiled at her. I grabbed her hand and gave her a tour in the house. When we were almost done with the tour, I walked with her to the kitchen. "And this is were you will find me most of the time. This is my little paradise. Just like the gym in the basement, I spend a lot of time here in the kitchen. Oh by the way Ali, I have a surprise for you." I did my hands for her eyes and walked with her outside.

I secretly got her phone out of her pocked and putted it on the table. We walked to the pool. When we were standing still, I teased her a little by asking: "do you trust me"? she was a little suspicious. "Ehh. Yeah I guess so?" are you sure? I asked again. Yes I'm sure, she said confident. Close your eyes until I say that its okay to open them. Ehm okay.. Alison did what I said.

I still had my arms around her. I turned, with her my back to the pool. I looked if her eyes were still closed. "Are you ready for your surprise?" I asked lauging. Uhm yes… yes I guess so. She said. Alright then. I said and I slowly felt backwards. When I was really falling and couldn't go back, I said to Ali that she could open her eyes. when she looked up she saw that we were falling in the pool. She screamed as loud as she can before she fall in the water. When we were under water I let her go. I saw her directly go up to get some air. I swam to her and slowly gets up. I saw Serena. "What is going on in here ?! I heard Alison scream, and why are you to with your clothes…. Oooohhh wait a second. I know what is going on here." She grabbed the hand of Alison and pulled her out of the water. "here is a towel." She said while she gave one to Alison. I climbed out of the water and walked to Serena. I wanted to kiss her but she stopped me. "here funny guy," she said while she pushed me into the pool again. After a minute I climbed out of the water again and I walked slowly with a mean teasing look on my face to Serena. "alright Beautiful, now you are screwed" I put my arms around her waist and tried to get her into the water. "NOOOOOOO VINCE Stop! I'm serious! Let me goo please!

I looked at Alison and smiled at her. Ali, Can you help me for a second? I asked her. Of course I can! She said and she walked to Serena. She whispers something in her ear and they both nodded. Then suddenly I fell an elbow in my stomach so I had to let Serena go. They pulled my arms on my back and they pushed me into the water again. When I was out of the water again I smiled in a mean teasing way to the two blond girls. "oh alright I get it. Now the too blondie's are working together. Alright alright, I walked to the towels and grabbed one. I pulled my shirt of and lay the towel around my neck. I saw both girls looking at me and I followed their gaze. I laughed and walked to them. "Enjoying the show?"I asked when I grabbed serena's hand and kissed her. I let her walk backwards while she was still kissing me. When we were almost there, I pushed her to the pool. But I had still her hand. So she was hanging. If I let her go now she would fall in the water. I saw in the corner of my eye that Alison wanted to help Serena, so I grabbed her hand to and pushed her also. They were both hanging above the pool. "Well well well, what do we have here." I said in a mean kind of way. "how are we gonna fix this?" if I let go, you both will fall in the water, and if you pull me in, you will fall too.. tell me ladies, what is it gonna be?" pinched a little so the girls let me go. Now it was on my if they would fall. "Vince, please don't do this. I still got my phone in my pocket and it can't me wet. Please pull us up!" Serena begs. Alright then, I said when I pulled them both up. There you go. I saw the arms of both girls grabbing for my hands but I pulled them quickly away. Is anyone hungery? I asked when I walked into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Vince, please don't do this. I still got my phone in my pocket and it can't me wet. Please pull us up!" Serena begs. Alright then, I said when I pulled them both up. There you go. I saw the arms of both girls grabbing for my hands but I pulled them quickly away. Is anyone hungery? I asked when I walked into the kitchen._

When started cooking, I heard some footsteps behind me. I saw In the corner of my eye a hand rising to my shoulder. I grabbed the hand in a reflex and turned around. It was Serena. She forgot my reflexes and she jumped for a moment. I smiled relieved and she leaned forward to kiss me. I put my arms around her and I kissed her gently. After a couple of seconds he pulls away and starts looking at my chest. I bit on my lip. "What?" I giggled. She looked serious. "How did you get the bruise?" she asked quietly. "Oh that.. yeah its what's left of the bullet A gave me." Wow. Wait a second, go back.. which bullet?" she asked when she looked worried. "Ohh hah, A shot me with the gun he had threaten Alison with. It's just a little spot. No big deal." I said and I smiled at her. "No big deal?! Did you see it?! It's as big as my hand! She said worried. "Oh just that big? So it's not that bad." I laughed. She slaps me on my arm. "you are such a dick sometimes!" she said. I looked offended at her and turned my back. "well If that is what you think of me…" Vince… no Vince that's not what I mend. I'm sorry. She said when she looked to the floor. I started laughing and turned around again. She looked up and saw me smiling from ear to ear. She laughed and hit me on my arm again. "Jerk". I laughed and putted gently my lips on hers. I lifted her on the bench and kissed her again.

On that moment, Alison walked in and said with an teasing tone: "oh I'm sorry, shall I come back later?" we directly stopped kissing and I looked at her over my shoulder. I blushed embarrassed and said: ehh.. No ofcourse not. Sit down, lunch is ready." I quickly kissed Serena again and grabbed some plates. I placed the filled omelettes on the plate and walked to the table.  
>Alison saw my bruise too. "Jesus Christ Vince! Did A do that? Oh my god Vince that is not good!" I laughed. Calm down. It doesn't hurt, it's no big deal. She shook her head. "here you go" I said while I handed over the plate. It looks delicious! But how did you know I loved omelettes? I smiled mysteriously. "A little bird told me! Oh and Ali, Serena and I are going to train after lunch. Do you want to join us?" while I gave Serena her lunch plate. "yes of course!" she said. I nodded and went back to the cooking bench. I grabbed a big bowl and a big knife. Time to make a fruit salad. I went outside to grab some rasp- and strawberry's when I got back inside I putted the berries in the bowl and start slicing some apples. I grabbed when I was done with the apple a kiwi and peeled it. I cut my finger while I was peeling the kiwi, but I didn't feel it. A few moments later I saw a red substance on my thumb. Shit. I did my thumb in my mouth and I was messing around in the kitchen drawer. "Here goofy" I heard behind me and I turned around. It was Serena, she had a patch in her hand and put it on my finger. I saw Alison laugh.<p>

I looked at the bowl again. I'm missing something… but what.. I heard Serena calling my name and she threw a mandarin at me. Thanks to my reflexes I grabbed it out of the air without looking. "thanks! Oh, Ali can you give me some oranges please?" I asked while I turned around. She grabbed two oranges and threw them at me. Thank you! I sliced it into slices and putted them around a big plate. I mixed the bowl a couple of times and put the fruit salad on the plate. And voila! I said when I put the plate on the table. I grabbed a strawberry and said. I will prepare some exercises down stairs. I see you in 5 minutes.

After I prepared some kick box exercises, I walked barefooted to the big punching bag. I punched hard with my bare hands and did some tricks I've learned on the karate training. I jumped high and turned sideways while I kicked the punching bag. When I was back on the ground I used my hand as lean point. I didn't hear the girls coming so I jumped when I heard a voice. "Well well well! Impressive" I turned around and saw Alison behind me. I sighed a little relieved. "shall we begin?" I asked while I walked to Serena. I had teach her to have the same reflexes as I had, so when I wanted to grab her shoulder, she grabbed my hand and turned it on my back. Luckily I had another hand so I could tickle her so she would let me go. "okay, first of all… Auw? And second. That was good! I want you to do it again, but this time, teach Ali how to do it."

After another demonstration of Serena, it was Alison's turn. I pretended like I wanted to punch her, the first time I hit her on her shoulder. But the second time she knew what to do. She grabbed my wrist and turned it on my back. She slowly pushed it to my neck. When my wrist was on my shoulder, I heard Serena say that Ali should just go on until I tapped out. I smiled. " challenge accepted" I said in my head. Serena was standing in front of me and looked me in the eye. Ali was a little shocked when she heard some cracking noise in my shoulder. My hand was in my neck, but I still had not said that it hurts yet. But I did bite on my lip a bit and breathe deeply through my nose. It kept me calm. But then Ali kicked me in the calf. I fell on my knees with my hand still in my neck. I quickly tried to keep my breath under control but I failed. I tried to get up my legs again, but Alison pushed me to the ground again. Eventually I tapped off and said: "okay okay you got me!" She let me go and I fell on my back, trying hard to get my breach under control again.

When it was all under control again, I stand up. "what were you thinking by kicking me to the calf?" I asked surprised. Ali looked disappointed at me. I'm sorry, I think I let myself go. She said and she sat down on her knees. I gave her my hand and lifted her up again. "you don't have to apologize, it was really clever! In just two clever moves I was lying on the ground! It was a good alternative instead of breaking my arm! I smiled and looked at Serena. You are a good teacher!

Serena blushed and act like she didn't knew what I mean. "Where are you talking about? I didn't tell her a thing!" she kept trying. I laughed and grabbed her hand. I pulled hard so she turned in my arms so she was stuck in my iron grip. "Got yah" I whispered in her ear. I looked at Ali again. I heard her say that you should kick me if I didn't give up. "You have to whisper more quietly my darling" I said when I flexed my muscles so she couldn't go anywhere. "now it's your turn princes. Try to get out, you can kick me, scratch, everything. You can walk, I'll go with you. Have fun!" I said. I saw her eyes and they were looking at Alison. I laughed. "nooo little Princes. You have to do this on your own." After a few times that she tried, she was still in my arms. I looked at Ali. "can you give me a metres, so she wouldn't hurt herself when she falls.. "wait.. falls? Are you going to throw me to the ground?" She asked teasing. Maybe next time, now I'm going to teach you how to get out of this. But first…. I kissed Serena on her jaw and let her go. "but first, you can try before I'm telling you what to do."

I grabbed Alison like I did by Serena and turned her into the iron grip. But instead of trying hard, Ali stayed calm. She walked with me to a wall and turned her back. She was standing still until I relaxed a bit. then suddenly she walked fast backwards and she slammed me against the wall. I closed my eyes for a moment, but didn't let her go. "Clever. But not very effective." I whispered in her ear. Are you sure about that? she said while she was planning to do it again. But this time I was prepared. I blocked her move and lifted her of the ground to the metres. Okay, I will show you how its done.

I let her go and looked at Serena. "will you help me?" I asked while I reached my hand to her. "Only if you say please" she said cocky. I sighed and looked at her. Please.. She grabbed and I turned her in the iron grip again. Okay, this is how it works. First you have to cross your arms. Second, you turn your hand palms open. When you did that you throw your elbows in my stomach and your torso to the ground. And when you do that in one move, you are free! As simple as it is.

Yeah right!. Alison started giggling. Then Serena remembered. "Wait, wasn't this from that action movie we saw a couple of days ago? I smiled and nodded. While I kissed her on the back of her head. I heard Alison laugh. "wait! This is from a movie? Really Vince? I expected allot, but this." I looked at her like I was offended. Just because it is from a movie, It doesn't mean it is not effective! I said. Serena, can you show her? She nodded and I grabbed her wrists a little tighter. Serena did what I told her and after a few minutes she was laying on the ground. I smiled and pulled her on her feet. "do you want to try it too?" I asked a little cocky. Alison also did what I told her to and, as I said, she felt on her hands on the metres. "what did I tell you" I said with a confident grin.

That night after the main dish, the girls were going upstairs. I was still making dessert. When dessert was ready, I overheard their conversation. "look.. I love it here, and I think you are so nice to me for letting me stay here.. but I really miss my friends. And I still can't visit them because I'm sure I'll put them in danger again." I heard Alison telling Serena. I knocked on the door before I walked in the bedroom. " desserts ladies! I said while I walked like a waiter with three plates on one hand. "where were you talking about? I asked when I gave the girls their dessert. "oh nothing, girl stuff." Serena said quickly when Alison wanted to answer me. I smiled at the girls and hugged both of them. "I'm going to sleep early today, I have to take care of some things with the guys!" I kissed Serena gently and hugged Alison another time. Good night! I said when I closed the door.

When I lay down on the couch, I grabbed my cell phone and send a text to Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna. "Make sure you all are packed by tomorrow morning for a couple of days. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. I'll explain later. X Vince." I pushed the send button and put my cell phone on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Damn, chapter 7 already. There will be allot of fun in this chapter. I loved it to write it, and we will meet some new hotties from the old army Academy where Vince used to go to? And guys I promise you, there will be some more Emison action in the future. But first I have to write the first part of the story I've wrote in the Dutch version. After that there will be more Emison. Don't forget to leave some reviews. I love to hear from all of you what you think of it. Good or bad things. Stay gorgeous! XOXO –C**

_When I lay down on the couch, I grabbed my cell phone and send a text to Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna. "Make sure you all are packed by tomorrow morning for a couple of days. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. I'll explain later. X Vince." I pushed the send button and put my cell phone on the table._

The next morning I woke up early. I looked at the time. 7.30 AM. I jumped of the couch and quickly get dressed. I ran to the kitchen and made the girls some breakfast. I left a little note for Serena. "Hey babe, I'm taking care of some things with the guys. I've made your favourite breakfast. You can find it in the pan, and the fruit salad is in the fridge. I love you, Vince". I looked at the time again. 8.30 AM. I grabbed the car keys and sneaked out of the house trying not to wake the girls. It was a half an hour later and I was standing for the house of Emily. I wanted to honk, but it was only 9.00 AM and I didn't want to wake the whole neighbourhood. I walked to the door and knocked. It took a while before I got any response. It was Emily who opened the door. Good morning! I said when I took her suitcase. I walked to the trunk and putted the suitcase in it. Then I saw the rest of the girls next to Emily. I putted all of the suitcases in the trunk and hold the door open for the girls.

"so, where are we going?" Emily asked when we were driving to my house. My house, I overheard a conversation last night from Alison and my girlfriend, Ali misses you guys so much, but she don't want to visit you because she is scared she might put you all in danger. So I figured, If she can't go visit you guys, I'll bring you to her. At my place you can meet without the risk of that psycho A chasing you. And IF he/ she or it has the nerves to show his mask in or around my house, me and some friends of me from the army will go talk to A and make sure he will never show his mask to you guys again. I smiled. The girls were speechless. This wasn't what they expected.

When we arrived at my house, I opened the door for the girls like a gentleman. "And here we are, welcome!" I said laughing. Wow… Vince! This isn't a normal home! This is like a mansion! Is this all yours? Hanna looked at the big house. Yep, this is all mine, or, ours. I've build It with my stepfather. And since he is the Colonel of the army, I live here by myself with my girlfriend. I pointed at the house next to mine. There is where my friends live. They have built it also on their own. But I think you will meet them later today. Let's go inside. I opened the door. Come in, act like its home! I walked down the hallway and stopped by the stairs. "Serena? Where are you?" I yelled. "we are downstairs!" I heard a voice yell from the basement. I turned around to the girls. Please, put the bags somewhere, we will take care of that later, are you coming?" I said quietly when we walked down the stairs. When we were almost at the gym, I putted my finger for my mouth. "stay here till I call you okay?" I whispered. The girls nodded and looked sneaky inside while I walked into the room. They saw Serena and Alison fighting with the big punching bag. I sneaked behind Serena, grabbed her around her waist and turned around with her. She screamed. I saw Alison laughing and I winked at her. I put her down again and put my finger for my mouth. "shhhht babe, you scare the guests away!" I said and I kissed her. Guest? Alison asked. But Vince, after that week I'm not a guest anymore right? I laughed and walked to the door, Who said I was talking about you? I asked when I grabbed the hand of Emily and escorted her into the room. The other girls followed her. They run as fast as they can to Alison and hugged her. I walked to Serena, Ladies, may I introduce you. This is my princes, Serena.

Ali was speechless, I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Eventually she turned around to face me. "But… How?" I've overheard your conversation yesterday, and I figured that if you cant see them in Rosewood, I bring them to you. So I asked some old friends of me if they can be here if something happened. They are in the house next door. Wait I will show it to you. I said and I ran out of the room. I putted on my army uniform and grabbed a couple of paintball guns. I called the friends to ask them If they can come over in uniform. After 3 minutes they arrived and I gave them a gun.

We walked downstairs again and i walked into the room again. I walked to the 6 girls and said loud: Ladies, may I introduce you.. Alex, Jack and Nate. The boys walked into the room and hold then they were on their spot. The girls clapped. "thank you so much for being here! But why all those weapons? Vince?" Alison looked at me. Well. I thought It would be nice to play a little game. We've played it allot when we were on the military academy. I smiled at the girls with a goofy laugh. Serena, will you and the girls change the outfit? I will meet you guys in the garden.

After 10 minutes the girls lined up in the garden. "Okay! This is how the game goes. There are two teams, with in both teams a leader. There will be one hostage. One hostage each team. It is really easy. Get your hostage back before the other team does. The guns are filled with paint balls. They do hurt a bit, but they won't kill you. If you have been hit, you're out of the game. The team who got the hostage back to the camp, or killed everyone in the other team, wins." I said loudly. Does everyone understand? The girls nodded. I smiled and grabbed the hand of Serena. I pulled her closer and put my arm around her. We are representing the teams. I looked at Serena. What do you think of boys vs. girls? She nodded convinced. I tried to kiss her but she dodged it. Nonono, no kissing with the enemy baby. She said and she turned around to the girls. They laughed and high fived Serena. "oeh… that must hurt." I heard Alison laughing. I loaded the gun, what made the girls jump by the sound of it. I laughed. "oh don't worry babe, I won't be that hard on you."

Okay! Sweetheart, choose your hostage. I said. She smiled. "Nate, can you come over here please?" she asked with a really sweet girly voice. Okay okay, good choice. I said as I walked to the six girls. As I stood in front of them, I reached my hand to one of them. Emily, can you come with me please? I asked nicely and I grabbed her hand. Okay, now we have our hostages. We can go and take a camp. Girls, if you go by the pool and take your camp somewhere there, than we have our camp here. I putted my arm around Emily and looked back at the girls.. Good luck. I said when I smiled cruel to Serena and the girls. they also turned around and looked for a spot to hide. Also, both hostages got a bag on their head so they couldn't see where they were going.

When Vince and his stepdad built the house, they had noticed the huge 9 meter deep cliff. Under the cliff there was a beautiful piece of beach, so he and his stepdad had made a stairs so Vince and Serena could go to that beautiful spot.

Vince walked to halfway the stairs. There was some small path at the rock. I stopped Emily from walking. I told her to climb on my back, hold tight and don't move under any circumstances. She nodded slightly and did what I said. I climb on the rock to go to some cave. I tapped at her leg when we were standing save. And I took the bag away. The moment Emily saw where she were, she was shocked and crept backwards against the wall. I put my arm around her again and gave her my uniform jacked. "here, its cold in the shadow." There is some tea in that thermos over there. I'll be right back, I just have to get the game started. It took me 3 minutes to get back. I grabbed my gun and lay it down at the begin of the cave. I was sitting down with her.

You are a good friend you know. She said while she was sitting against me. I smiled and looked with her to the view over the ocean. It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. But tell me something about yourself, I said smiling. I know allot about you, but I want to know how you feel in the group.

Well.. there is not much to say. I'm always the sweet one of the group. The one who no one is really afraid of. Sometimes I want to show them that I'm more than that. Ali knows about it. She is the only one who don't see me like that. she said as she looked at the big rock in the water.

I sneaky grabbed my phone out of my pocket and send a text to Alex and Jack. I smiled when I read the text they send me back. I let her read it and whispered the plan in her ear. She smiled and nodded. 5 minutes later we were standing at the stairs again and I took my belt. I slowly walked to up and saw Jack standing and pointing the gun to Emily. "quick give me the gun" I said and I shoot him in on his arm. "now tie me up. Hands on my back, and point the gun at my head. We slowly walked up.

I heard Alex talking to Alison. "any last words? Alison?" he said. but Emily stopped him. "I don't know if she needs it." She said convincing. He pushed me on my knees and putted the gun to my head. When Alex turned around, Alison kicked him, took his gun and shooted him down in his calf. I laughed and said "yeah! That 's wright! Bow for the queen!." Well well "queen" you have only one thing to do! Shoot him, and you win. I looked at Emily for a second and nodded. Noo, I have a better idea. She walked slowly at some plants and got a bowl with paint in it. Everyone starts to laugh and yell. But I didn't know what was happening. At that moment, she threw pink paint all over me. I stood up and shook my head to get the paint of me.

The girls were screaming of joy and they saw how incredible Emily was. I looked at her through the paint and winked at her. I could read her lips saying thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

_I heard Alex talking to Alison. "any last words? Alison?" he said. but Emily stopped him. "I don't know if she needs it." She said convincing. He pushed me on my knees and putted the gun to my head. When Alex turned around, Alison kicked him, took his gun and shooted him down in his calf. I laughed and said "yeah! That's right! Bow for the queen!." Well well "queen" you have only one thing to do! Shoot him, and you win. I looked at Emily for a second and nodded. Noo, I have a better idea. She walked slowly at some plants and got a bowl with paint in it. Everyone starts to laugh and yell. But I didn't know what was happening. At that moment, she threw pink paint all over me. I stood up and shook my head to get the paint of me. The girls were screaming of joy and they saw how incredible Emily was. I looked at her through the paint and winked at her. I could read her lips saying thank you._

I slowly stand up and watch the girls celebrating their victory. I laughed and whipped the paint of my face and threw it at Emily. Serena came to me and kissed me. But what I didn't know, is that she had a bucket of blue paint behind her back. So after she kissed me gently, she did a step backwards before I got the blue paint all over me. "OKAY!"I yelled. "is there someone else with a bucket of paint?! I think it is good to know because if that is not the case, this blond girl over here has to run for her life right now." I pointed at Serena and she saw the "now-you're-screwed" look in my eyes. She slowly took a couple of steps backwards before she turned around and ran away. I pulled out another dollop of paint from my face and waited a few seconds before I ran after Serena. When I started running, I could hear Emily and the girls yell: Run Serena! Run! I knew where she was running to so I cut her off and catched her at the point where we meet.

I let her go, but she was still trapped. I pulled of my shirt and grabbed her in a stranglehold. I secretly grabbed her phone out of her pocked and threw it in the grass. I walked with her to the pool and turned around. "Go upstairs and change your clothes into old one. I'm not going to ruin your favourite shirt." I whispered in her ear and kissed her on her jaw. She smiled as she run upstairs. After a minute, Serena was standing next to me in an old t-shirt of mine. I laughed and asked her if she want to put up a fight scene. She nodded and pushed me to the ground. I heard the guys coming so I blocked some of her "Punches" and threw her of me. I jumped up and dived another time for a side kick. When everyone arrived, I turned the scene a bit. I walked slowly backwards and stand still at the edge of the swimming pool. I stopped dodging and just waited for Serena to kick again. The first attack was a low kick, I dodged that by jumping. But when I was in the air, she pushed me to the pool. I acted if it was a surprise for me and I grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her with me. When I came up again, I saw the startled face of Serena. I swam to the edge I coughed when I was leaning on it. I came out of the water and coughed another time. She went to me to look if I were okay. "Vince! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to hit you." Said when she put her hand on my back. I started laughing when I turned around. "Of course I'm fine." Then she understand what happened and she hit me with a flat hand on my chest. You are such a jerk! She laughed when she wanted to hit me again. I grabbed her hands quickly and kissed her passionately. After a couple of seconds I looked behind me. I saw Alex and Jack pushing the other girls in the water and I started laughing. Serena was the only one who wasn't thrown in the pool yet. So I grabbed her waist and kissed her. "time to get that paint of your face my angel". I said while I jumped to the pool and pulled her with me.

That night I cooked for everyone. When the boys went home that evening, and the girls went upstairs, Serena and I were laying on the couch. We were really tired, so I changed the couch into a bed and kissed Serena one more time full with passion and love goodnight. A few minutes after that we fell asleep. she was sleeping with her head on my chest.

The next morning I woke up late. Serena looked at me while I woke up. I smiled sleepy and asked her: How long are you awake? "Long enough to see that your hair Is still full of blue paint drips." She laughed and kissed me on my forehead. She wanted to turn her head again but I hold her chin in my thumb and forefinger and pulled her back to kiss her again. I disturbed the kissing moment and started laughing. "I have to start with the breakfast for our guests." I yawned a bit and wanted to walk to the kitchen. But Serena had clearly a different idea. She putted her hands on my waist and walked me outside. I wasn't good awake yet to see what she wanted to do, so I just walked with her. "I know you are going to make me regret this. But you really have to wake up now." She said. I didn't understand what she meant. But it was clear in a second. We walked to the pool, and without any resistance, she pushed me into the cold pool. The cold pool woke me up immediately. When I climbed out of the water, I saw that Serena already ran away. I grabbed some sweatpants and sprayed some perfume. And started cooking breakfast for the girls.

I walked like a waiter to the bedroom of the girls and quietly opened the door. I saw Serena sitting in the room with an cheeky smile on her face. The other girls were still asleep so I placed the trays for the girl the dish was for. I walked back down to the kitchen and served 6 glasses of fresh fruit juice. I placed the glasses on another tray and walked to the room again. When I came in, I saw the girls still sleeping. So I placed the tray on the nightstand and I sit down next to Serena. I was still tired so I slowly lay down with my head on her legs and I took the little hat she was wearing and covered my eyes with it. She ran her hand through my hair and I fell asleep. After fifteen minutes, Serena woke me up. I saw the ladies waking up to, so I took without any noise, the covers of the trays. "Good morning ladies." The girls then noticed I made breakfast for them. I made everyone's favourite. A filled omelette with an strawberry kiwi smoothie for Alison. Waffles with syrup and a cup of tea for Hanna. Little pancakes with raspberry jam with tea for Aria. Fresh croissants with homemade strawberry jam and a cappuccino for Spencer. And French toast with an Espresso for Emily. And as last I removed the cover from Serena's tray. But there wasn't any food under there the cover. Just one small turquoise oblong box and a cupcake with turquoise buttercream.

"Did you make all of this?" Hanna asked with big eyes while she was looking to all the plates. I nodded. "Yes I did, I hope you all like it?" I said laughing. "But how did you know what are favourites are? Spencer asked. I smiled a little mysterious. I had done some research Mrs. Hastings. But what is this? Serena asked when she grabbed the little box. "Just open it. its no big deal. Just a little present for the most beautiful girl in the world." I said with a goofy smile. She started blushing. Alison motioned her to sit on the bed. She did and opened the small box. It was a necklace with a little blue heart on it. "Me and you, Jus us two" was engraved in the little heart. She looked at me with a tear in her eye. "Vince… it's beautiful! Thank you so much" she said and she hugged me tight. I kissed her gently when I took the necklace from her. Carefully moved her hair on one shoulder so I could put on her necklace. When I was done I kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to get your breakfast darling" I said when I walked downstairs. There was another plate of French toast on the table. I took it and grabbed a strawberry smoothie. I also took a white rose with me. When I got inside again, I gave Serena her breakfast. I took the white rose and broke off the stem. I took her chin with my thumb and forefinger and I turned her head a bit. I picked up the rose again and slid it behind her ear. "There you go! Bon appetite" I said to the girls. after a couple of minutes, Aria broke the silence. "Wow, Vince! It is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?" He is watching allot of Donna Hay and Jamie Oliver over the past few years. Serena said when she took a bite of her French toast. I laughed. Yep! I love to make people happy with the food I make. I said while I stole a strawberry from Alison. Most of the fruit is from my own garden, I make fruit salads all the time. I love to make it and its very delicious and easy to make. But if you will excuse me.. I have to go for my daily morning training. If you need me, I'm in the gym downstairs. I said while I stood up and walked to the door.

When I arrived at the gym, I started with the normal daily routine. I put on some music and started with 5 minutes push-ups. After that it was 5 minutes jumping ropes, sit-ups, squats and as last, 10 minutes pull ups. After 5 minutes of pull-ups, I let go of the rod and grabbed some 5 kilo bags and placed it next to the rod. I heared someone coming down, but I ignored it. I jumped again and started with the pull ups again. I was 10 centimetres of the ground. I saw Spencer walking in the room. "Hey Spence, you're here for morning gymnastics too? Oh can you help me for a second? Can you lift one bag on my feet? Thanks. She did what I asked. After putting four bags on my legs, I started again with the pull-ups. After twenty times I let go one of my hands and started taking the bags of my legs. When they were all gone, I let my other hand go too and was standing on the floor again. Is there anything I can help you with? I asked her. No thank you, I just wanted to know what your daily routine was. She answered. I smiled. Well okay then. Are you coming with me?

It was around 2 PM. When I walked up the stairs, Alison stopped me. Wait, Vince? Can I ask you something? "Sure Ali, what's up?" well.. you've showed me the house with almost all the rooms. But there is one more room you didn't show me. Why not? She asked while she looked at me. I took her hand and walked with her to the room she was talking about. "After you!" I said. while I opened the room with a key. I closed the door. It was still dark in there. Then I put the lights on. We were standing in a shooting room. Alison looked at me. She was speechless. I pushed a button and a board was coming forward. It was a target. I took a weapon from the wall and hide it for a second. "Here, you will need this. I gave her a pair of earmuffs. In one move I pulled the gun and shoot at the target. The target looked like a person. I hit him three times in the heart and two times in the shoulder. Alison was shocked and grabbed my arms out of reflex. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said when I putted the gun away. "Are you coming with me? I'm going to make some cocktails. She nodded and we walked to the kitchen.

It was later that afternoon. I had made some cocktails and was lying in a hammock. I fell asleep and just oke up. I looked at the girls and I noticed someone was not there. "Hey, where is Serena?" I asked while I was rubbing my eye. "I don't know, he needed to get something I guess.. Alison answered my question. How long has she been gone now? " I think about 20 minutes." She said. I looked at Alison. Twenty minutes? That can't be right? But then I heard a deafening icy scream. I froze. My glass fell in a million pieces apart on the ground. "Serena" I said to myself. And I ran as fast as I can to the scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ola guys! This is going to be a small chapter, I'm sorry! It was really hard for me to write this one But I hope you still like it! we've some unpleasant company. "I've warned you –A " **

_Twenty minutes? That can't be right? But then I heard a deafening icy scream. I froze. My glass fell in a million pieces apart on the ground. "Serena" I said to myself. And I ran as fast as I can to the scream._

I ran around the corner of the house, but I froze again. it was A. he was standing on the edge of the cliff with his arms around Serena and within one of his hand a gun that he was holding against her chin. I quickly stopped the girls from running and said. "Stay there! Make sure A doesn't see you!" I walked into A's field of vision with my hands in the air. "Hanna, take my phone on the table and tell the guys its code 1, they will understand" I whispered as quiet as I can. I saw her nodding and she quietly walked away. I slowly walked closer to A. But he kept me in a good distance. "STAY THERE! OR THIS BLONDIE WILL BITE A BULLET!"A said harsh. "No no no! it's okay. I'll stay here. " I said looking at the person with the mask. "Serena, are you okay?" I asked calm. I saw a tear running on her cheek. It's okay, I'll get you out. I promise. I said and I tried to comfort her with my calm voice.

WHERE ARE THEY! A yelled with his computerized voice. "I don't know! They already left." I said doubtful. Then I saw Jack, lying on a rock with a paintball gun. He knew he had to wait for my sign before he could shoot. "Who are you? What do you want from us? I asked. I want the girls. And you are gonna give them to me. A said coldly. "And what if I don't?" I asked calm. Than this will be the last time you will see this blondie alive. He said and he loaded the gun, ready to shoot. On that moment, Alison appears and stand next to me. "Here am I!" she said. "Ali! What the hell are you doing! This is gonna end bad for you, for all of you!" No Vince! He's got Serena! I'm not going to put her life in danger because you are protecting me! Alison said when she wanted to walk forward. But I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me. "Neither do I! but I'm not going to give you to him! I said I will protect you so I will do that! Just stay behind me and let me think!"

"Why are you protecting her! You don't even know who she really is.. and the same for this girl!" A pulled the hair of Serena and I heard her scream. I felt the anger in my body boiling. But I tried to keep it under control. Serena… "Vince, it's not what you think!" I shook my head. Think about knight and day! About what I've learned you. I said calm and quietly. I gave Jack the sign and he shot on A's arm. Serena did what I said and I ran as fast as I could forward to A. Serena wanted to get up. "Stay down!" I yelled while I was running. But when I was almost there. I heard a gunshot. I stopped running and fell on my knees. Grabbed my stomach. It fell like all of this happened in slow-motion. I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. I looked at Serena. Then I heard a voice scream my name. I stood up. NO STAY THERE! I yelled at Alison. I turned around again and nodded slightly to Jack. He shot again and this time he shot the weapon out of the A's hand. I ran as fast as I could again and jumped at him, what makes us fall of the cliff. We hit a rock but thanks to A, I landed softly. But A was dead. I tried to swim to the little beach. The salt strings the wound. But when I arrived at the little beach. I didn't feel anything anymore. I slowly closed my eyes and passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente! Wauw! Chapter 10! I want to thank you all so much! Without you guys I was already stopped :$! Anyway! This will be a different kind of chapter! Vince is still unconscious and losing a lot of blood. In this chapter we will see everything through Serena's eyes. Read it and enjoy another chapter of A is Black! **

_I turned around again and nodded slightly to Jack. He shot again and this time he shot the weapon out of the A's hand. I ran as fast as I could again and jumped at him, what makes us fall of the cliff. We hit a rock but thanks to A, I landed softly. But A was dead. I tried to swim to the little beach. The salt strings the shot wound. But when I arrived at the little beach. I didn't feel anything anymore. I slowly closed my eyes and passed out. _

[Serena]

I slowly took my hands of my head and I sat up. I looked at everyone, they all froze. Alison was crying in the arms of Emily. Then it dawned on me.. VINCE! I turned around and look down the cliff. I couldn't believe it. I screamed as loud as I could and ran as fast as my feet can down the stairs to the little beach. I slumped all racing on my knees and went at him. "Vince? Vince please wake up. Wake up! I shook his shoulder. NATE? JACK? ALEX? SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! I yelled crying. It only took 20 seconds for the boys to get down and stand next to Vince. When Alex and Jack took care of Vince, Nate tried to comfort me. But nothing worked. I was devastated. When they were done with taking care of the wounds they lifted him to the house. I fell on my knees and started to cry again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Alison. She sat down next to me and hugged me tight. I cried everything out. Until the last tear fell on the warm sand. When the last tear dropped I slowly let Alison go. I looked body on the rock. I felt the anger fighting with the devastation inside of me. I took off my shirt and dived into the strong surf and swam to the huge rock in the middle of the water. It was hard for me to get there. I have to get it. For Vince. For Alison and the girls. I pulled the body off the rock and swam back to the girls with the body on my back. When I got there, the girls helped me get the body on the sand.. When the body was out, I climbed out of the water two. Aria ran down the stairs with a towel. "Here". She said. I saw her hand shaking. I looked at the mask. I felt that the anger inside of me win from the devastation. I stood up and kicked as hard as I can to the mask with my bare feet. "GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled when I let myself fall in the sand and grabbed my foot. It was all red.

I stand up again and put my arms around Alison again. "It's okay, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore!" I whispered in her ear. I looked at the girls. Are you ready to see who is the one who tortured you all this time? I asked calm. The girls slightly nodded. I walked to the body and sat down on one knee. I took the mask and looked at the strange face. It didn't look familiar to me. I turned to the girls. "Does any of you recognize the face." The girls all looked at Hanna. "Hanna?" I looked at her. I-it's Lucas… I saw her eyes filled themselves with tears. We were friends as long as I could remember. I put my arms around her. She cried on my shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs. This isn't going to make everything better." Ali said as she grabbed Emily's hand. I saw a little sort of sparkle in her eyes when she looked at Emily. I knew that kind of sparkle. She looked at me and saw I knew what was going on. I smiled to both of them. They could read my lips. "your secret is safe with me." I saw the girls blush and walked up the stairs. When we got there I saw Vince laying down in the grass. I ran to him and started crying again. I lay down my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Alex came to me telling that the ambulance will arrive soon. Then I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around. "Blair?" she hugged me tight. I cried. But she wasn't the only one who was next to me. Emily was also standing there, with a uniform jacket. "I think you will be needing this more than I do." She said when she gave it to me. It was Vince's jacket. I thanked her and grabbed my phone. "Good afternoon Colonel Kings, you have to come here as soon as you can. Yes sir, it is Serena you are talking to. It's about Vince, he has been shot. Yes we called an ambulance, they are on their way now. Alright, thank you sir. Goodbye sir." I hang up the phone and saw Alison came over. Who were you calling? She asked. "Colonel Kings." I said. I told him what happened. He is coming as soon as he can. He is in Europe somewhere for a meeting with the Europe government about a war in the middle east.

I heard the ambulance and turned around. There were three people two doctors and one detective. When the two men from the ambulance were lifting Vince on the bran card, the detective went to us. "My name is detective Jane Humphrey. Is there someone who can tell me exactly what happened?" she asked a bit serious. But in a twisted kind of way, she made me feel calm. I wanted to step forward, but Nate stopped me. We will handle this. go upstairs with the girls and get dressed. You can go with him to the hospital. I nodded and looked at the women. She smiled a bit. I smiled back and went into the house. I pulled on an old hoodie of Vince. I walked to the other room to see if Alison was ready. She tried to get her hair into braids. I looked in the mirror and took gently her hair out of her hands. "Here, let me do it." She smiled. Thanks. On that moment Emily was standing in the doorway. I saw her in the mirror and turned Ali around. "How does she looks?" I asked laughing. Emily walks forward and looks with that same sparkle in her eyes at Alison. She whipped a tear away with her thumb. She looks beautiful. She said when she looked deep in Alison's ocean blue eyes. "You know, you don't have to pretend you don't like each other. You maybe can trick Vince and the others with it. But I can see the sparkle in your eyes every time you two look at each other." The two looked at each other and blushed embarrass. "Go ahead, your secret is save with me" I said as I made braids of my own hair. I turned to the mirror again and sneaky looked at the two girls. I saw Ali kiss Emily gently but passionately. When I was done with my braids I turned around. " Are you coming with me?" I asked while I looked at Alison. She nodded.

After a surgery of almost ten hours, Vince was still unconscious. A nurse brought two extra beds so Alison and I could stay with Vince. It was 36 hours later and Vince still hasn't woke up yet. I haven't slept for almost 2 days and I started to get really tired. Ali was sleeping against my back. And after another hour waiting, I fell asleep two. After a while I woke up again. I looked over to Vince's bed, but it was empty. I started to panic and looked around. "I'm here princes" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Vince sitting in the chair I used to sit. My heart stopped for a moment when I heard his voice. Alison slowly woke up two and saw the empty bed. She panicked two. "Are you looking for me?" Vince said with a calm voice. He had two bushes of roses in his hands. One bush was white, the other red. "why are you two looking at me like I'm dead?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face. W-what are you doing? I asked. He stand up and walked carefully to the bed I was sitting on. I didn't wanted to wake you up. The nurse told me you finally slept a bit. He kissed me on the cheek and gave the roses to Alison. "here! Every rose is for another bullet I will catch for both of you. And a hundred more. He was sitting next to me and put his arm around me. I've missed you babe. He said. "where are you talking about? You have been unconscious for 48 hours." I asked. That may be. But I have thought 50 hours non-stop about you. He grabbed a rose from me and Alison and laid it down on his bed. He grabbed our hands and said "you two have been too long here, lets go home"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Chapter eleven is down here! I'm sorry it took so long, but it has been a rough time the past few days. But I promise you there will be more chapters! I'm doing my best! And I'm glad Vince is okay! Let's see how he is doing after the But I just heard the Colonel arrived a few minutes ago! So let's keep this short! Enjoy the new chapter of A is Back!**

_He was sitting next to me and put his arm around me. I've missed you babe. He said. "where are you talking about? You have been unconscious for 48 hours." I asked. That may be. But I have thought 50 hours non-stop about you. He grabbed a rose from me and Alison and laid it down on his bed. He grabbed our hands and said "you two have been too long here, let's go home"_

When we drove back home, I saw a couple of military trucks on my driveway. When I stopped the car, Serena helped me getting out. I leaned on my walking stick and carefully walked to the house. There were standing a couple of man. But when I came closer, I saw my stepfather. Colonel? Sir what are you doing here? I asked confused. "Vincent! I'm glad to see you are okay." He said when he turned around. I smiled at him and asked him again what he was doing here. "Your girlfriend called me as soon as she could. She told me that you 've been shot to protect those ladies. but I was in Europe so I couldn't come right away. When I arrived, Nathaniel, Alexander and Jackson told me the whole story. I directly got all of the troupes together to made them build a house next to yours so mrs. DiLaurentis' friends can live there. That will make it more peaceful for you and for your revalidation. Mrs. DiLaurentis can choose where she want to stay, we also gave some changes in your house too so you are able to do almost everything you want like you've used to. And I'm sure you aren't going to be happy with this, but there will be someone twenty-four seven who can cook for you guys. I've talked to doctor Hunt. You can't lift anything heavy, you have to be careful these couple of days. But there are some girls waiting for you at Nathaniels. " I putted my arms around him and hold him tight for a couple of seconds. Thank you so much sir. I won't let you down. I greeted him like I was one of his privates.

I turned around and grabbed the hands of both girls. "are you coming with me?" I leaned on both girls when we walked to the house next to mine. I knocked on the door. It was Emily who answered the door. She screamed of happiness and hugged me tight. I bit my teeth a little and looked at Aria. she laughed. "Em, be careful, he is just out of the hospital, we don't want him back there." Oh.. Right! I'm sorry. Emily said when she let me go. I grabbed my walking stick again and walked inside. I grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her closer. On that moment I smashed my lips against hers. I let myself fall in an old chair. It hurts more than I expected, but I didn't care. I pulled Serena on my lap. Nate told me to be careful, but I looked at him in a cocky way and answered: you'll need more than a little pain to keep me from cuddling with my lovely girlfriend. Serena smiled and kissed me gently. I told them everything the doctor said. I was smiling again, but Alison was still sad and quiet. I grabbed her hand. "Ali, what is wrong? I'm still alive, I'm not disabled, not paralyzed. I can do everything again In a couple of months. And trust me. You will get your daily queen breakfast." I tried to make her smile again. she did for a couple of seconds, but then she almost started to cry. That may be true, but this is all my fault in the first place, it is my fault you have been shot. I shook my head. No it isn't! it could have happened to any one of us. I'm still alive and all are free from that A person. I rubbed my hand across her back. I started to get really tired, so I lay down my head on Serena's shoulder, kissed her neck and put my arms around her. I fell asleep in a couple of minutes when I had closed my eyes.

I woke up in the evening. Everyone grabbed something to eat. I looked at Alison, she smiled again. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Nate said with some teasing sarcasm in his words. I smiled with a sleepy head. "Nate just shut up" I threw a piece of cucumber to his head. If my memory is as good as it was, were you the one who couldn't get up in the military training. Everyone laughed. Maybe I couldn't get out of my bed, but I still can do more pull ups than you. He said. I laughed a little mockingly. Oh yes nate, ofcourse you do. I said with sarcasm. Even in this situation I'm better in pull ups than you are. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. You wanna bet Duquesne? He said laughing I smiled. I don't know Clarke, dare to lose? I said confident. Woa woa wait! Serena and Ali said together. She looked at me. Vince are you sure? Your dad said you have to get some rest for your revalidation! I looked deep I her eyes and smiled. I will stop when I can't handle it anymore alright? I said when my nose touched hers. So it's on! Tomorrow around three o'clock. I nodded. What if you lose? Nate asked way to confident. I thought for a minute. Okay.. The loser has to be the slave of the winner for a whole week. I said. we shook hands and Serena, Ali and I went home. When I was in the doorway I turned around. "I will give you some sleep, you will get it tough these next eight days!

When we got home I walked to the couch, I turned it into a bed. Ali wanted me to get in my own bed. So she could sleep on the couch, but I rejected. A lady still doesn't belong on a couch. I stopped her for trying to change my thoughts. I slowly lay down. Serena was lying in my arms. Ten minutes later, I felt a hand through my hair. I jumped a little and grabbed the hand tight. I looked at the person above me. I was relieved. It was Alison. " you don't have to get scared, it's just me." She said with a calm and sweet voice. She putted the blanked over me and Serena and her hands ran through my hair again. she kept doing that until I fell asleep.

It was 02.45 AM when I woke up in fear. I was heavy breathing. It didn't do any good. I didn't get much oxygen. I quickly turned on the lights and looked next to me. I saw Serena next to me. She was awake. I managed the bloody welts on her back. I was in shock. I looked at my hands. It was my fault. I let a tear roll over my cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!  
><strong>hey there my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I'm not writing much lately. Its really chaos in in my head and in my life right now. I'm sometimes just too tired to start. I know it's a bad excuse but I'm trying to get an new chapter ready every day so I have a list. But anyway. ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER OF A IS BACK! I love you all! xoxo C<strong>

_Previously on –A is back! _

_It was 02.45 AM when I woke up in fear. I was heavy breathing. It didn't do any good. I didn't get much oxygen. I quickly turned on the lights and looked next to me. I saw Serena next to me. She was awake. I managed the bloody welts on her back. I was in shock. I looked at my hands. It was my fault. I let a tear roll over my cheek._

She didn't seem to care at all. The only thing she did was worrying about me. Vince? Are you okay? She asked when she tried to look into my eyes. I didn't say a thing. All I did was quickly put my arms around her and hug her tight. "I will always fight for you. I can't lose you two." I said while my breathing was still hysterically fast. I heard someone on the stairs. I let Serena go and walked to the other couch. I looked at the stairs. It were Ali and Emily. They saw the bleeding welts on Serena's back and they looked at me. Alison saw fear in my eyes. fear she had never seen in my eyes before. They came sit with us. Alison was sitting next to me and wanted to put her arm around me. But I pushed it slowly away. She saw my hands were shaking.

What is going on? She asked when they both looked again at Serena's back. There were a couple of blood stains rolling down of her back. "I think Vince had some nightmare. I was sleeping in his arms, when he started talking to me. He scratched me in his sleep. I think it was about the incident. Emily walked to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and some little mixture. She gave me the glass of water and walked back at Serena. She putted three fingers in the mixture and carefully took care of the scratches. "This will help." She said.

Serena walked over and sat down on the other side of me. "Baby" she rubbed her hand over my back. I- I can't believe that I caused that I'm so sorry Serena. I don't know what got into me. Serena smiled. "Babe, I'm fine, but what happened?" she asked, trying to make eye contact. I let her look in to my eyes, but they started to fill themselves with tears. She laid het head in my neck and gently kissed my jaw. I-it were all memories. About how my mom died, the shooting incident where I've lost my real dad. And I lost you. The first minute I promised I would always be with you and always will protect you. The second after I said it, I got killed by A, then he was going after you, all of you. And there was nothing I could do to save you. I said while I looked at the floor.

I looked at her. You are the only family I have left. I said quiet. she didn't understand what I mean. Colonel Kings is gone, he has to go fighting in a war in the middle east. He came to say goodbye when you were asleep. He knows how much you hate to say goodbye. She smiled a little but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I looked at Alison and Emily. You are all like family. The only family I have got left. I felt an arm around me. it was Alison's. "We are going nowhere. I promise." Yeah! But you are. Serena said. you are going to sleep! You need to get some rest. Otherwise you won't be able to put Nate where he stands. I laughed. It's going to be okay! And otherwise I will be his slave. It's just a week darling. But okay. I will go to sleep. I kissed her passionately. Goodnight my angel. I said while I laid down my head on her legs.

The next morning I woke up thanks to a recruit of colonel Kings. I woke up by the smell of his food. I looked at my watch. 8.30 AM. Everyone is still asleep, I thought. I grabbed my wheelchair and lifted myself in it. I quietly rolled myself to the kitchen. It was a mess in there. "What is this?" I asked when I grabbed one of the too simple breakfast plates. "It's breakfast?" The boy said. I managed the anger in my voice and changed it quickly. I smiled at him. You know what.. you can bring this to Nate and the boys next door. I will take care of the girls. "But the colonel said" I know what the colonel said. but I'm fine. I can cook a diner for the girls. Just go. The boys will really appreciate you of you cook for them. He just nodded and walked away with the plates. Thank you! I said.

The moment when the boy walked out of the kitchen, Serena came in with a sleepy head. I gave her my cappuccino and kissed her good morning. Why are you awake already? I asked when I gently pulled my lips away. She laughed. I heard you arguing with that poor guy you just kicked out, I just wanted to see If everything was okay. Shall I help you? She said when she gave me an little basket for the fruit in the backyard. I slowly step out of my wheelchair, but I slipped and bumped into her. It made me think about when I first met her.

_It was three and a half years ago. It was winter in New York. Serena was stalked by her ex-boyfriend. I was on my way to a Radcliffe and just getting a coffee, when she bumped in to me and fell. I helped her up but she got out of balance and fell in my arms. On that exact moment, her ex came around the corner. "what are you doing with that suit wearing jerk?" he asked mockingly. That 'suit wearing jerk' you call this gentleman, is my date for tonight." She said while she was looking really confident at me. I nodded smiling while I grabbed her hand. Her ex walked away, he was furious. I wanted to go to before I was late. I turned around and wanted to walk down the stairs but miss Van Der Woodsen stopped me. "So you are picking me up at 7?" she asked laughing. I smiled. I thought I was just some really bad excuse for that weird ex-boyfriend of yours. I looked at what she was wearing. But I have to disappoint you. I can't take you two some really chique luxe restaurant. But I can cook for you. I think I deserve some kind of explanation for what just happened. That night made an three-course menu. From then we were seeing each other almost every week. _

I kissed her passionately. Do you recognize this? I said when my lips moved to her knuckles. I let her go and walked with a goofy smile out of the door and grabbed some fruit for the salads while Serena was taking care of the French toast. When I got back, I felt a little guilty. Serena saw that something was going on and asked for it. it's nothing darling. I just hate the feeling I can't make a simple breakfast like this on my own. She smiled and hugged me. I bit on my teeth too camouflage the pain a little. "You know I don't mind to help you! I love to learn from my own personal chef." I laughed and grabbed her hips. Who said I am willing to teach you my cooking secrets. She looked me confident in the eyes. "I know your weakness my darling." She said a little mean. I started to laugh. You are my only weakness. I said while I kissed her passionately. After a minute I stopped. I smelled something burned. I started laughing. Hun, why do I smell something burned? Her eyes were wide. I started to laugh, grabbed her hand and pulled her in my arms. It was the candle I just lighted. I took the pan of the heat several minutes ago. She hit me. you are such an asshole! She said laughing.

I grabbed the plates. Common darling, let's bring the girls their breakfast. I said laughing. But when I was upstairs, I was exhausted. When I stand for the bedroom door, I could hear the girls talk. Alison and Emily were talking about what happened last night. I knocked on the door and walked carefully inside. "Good morning ladies, room service?" I said smiling while I sit down next to Alison.

So I think you all have heard about what happened last night. I said while I looked at Alison. She looked really innocent at me and started blushing. Than you have also heard that from today on, I have no real family anymore around me. I said while I took the covers from the plates, and next to the dishes we have made, the girls saw a little turquoise tiffany box. "That's what this little present is all about, because, I may have lost my real family around me. there is another one right next to me. so please open it and tell me what you think. Serena was sitting against me without a little box. I putted my arm around me and lifted her on my legs. The girls opened their presents. It was a ring with some engraving in it. "for ever my family." It fitted perfectly with everyone.

I smiled. I took an longer box of tiffany & Co. out of my pocket. I gave it to Serena. She opened it and saw the silver necklace, with a little heart on it. I put the necklace on her and looked deep in her eye. You will get the ring later, when I'm out of that damn thing and can go on one knee for you. She smiled and we kissed. She pushed me backwards so I was lying on the bed. "you, go get some sleep for this afternoon, you will need it." She said while she took a bite of her breakfast. Yes sir, I said like I was in the army again in a teasing kind of way. The girls started to smile. Bon appetite ladies! I said before I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**Hey there guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but I've got some personal issues I have to deal with every day and with school it's not going that well so I'm pretty exhausted. But here it is! Have fun reading and I see you back at the next chapter. **

"_you, go get some sleep for this afternoon, you will need it." She said while she took a bite of her breakfast. Yes sir, I said like I was in the army again in a teasing kind of way. The girls started to smile. Bon appetite ladies! I said before I closed my eyes._

It was three oh-two when I got downstairs. Alex, Jack, Nate and the girls were already standing in the gym. "Ah look who has just arrived, our little princes" Nate said laughing. I smiled bitchy at him. You know you are offending the man who got shot and fell off a cliff to keep those pretty ladies save, INCLUDING the one you have a little crush on. The girls started to laugh. I looked at Serena and took gently her hand. She walked with me to the horizontal bars we placed at the centre of the room. I turned around and jumped so I was hanging. I crossed my feet and looked at Nate. Are you coming or is it too high for you? Serena looked with me with a worried look on her face. "are you sure you can do this? I don't want you pushing yourself just to beat him". I let one hand carefully go and gently rubbed her cheek. "it's okay. I will stop when it hurts. I promise"

Five minutes later, Alex laid down an mattress under me so when I fall, it won't hurt that bad. The first 100 pull-ups were going fine, but after that it got rough. One of my arms started to hurt, so I focussed on my good arm and let the other go. But after the 200 pull-ups I started to feel dizzy. I looked at Jack and Alex and wanted to tell them that they had to stand next to me, just in case. But I didn't really get the chance. Cause when I said their names, the feeling in my arm was gone and I let go. I fell hard on the mattress. Serena and the girls were shocked and ran to the mattress I was laying down. Nate saw what happened and was hanging still for a moment. Duquesne? Are you okay? I got up so I was sitting down. I put my hand on my forehead. Yes, I'm fine. The feeling in my arm was suddenly gone. I didn't feel the bar anymore. Serena and the girls helped me with getting up. Okay Nathaniel, you've won. I will be your slave for one week, starting tomorrow.

But the girls looked at each other. They had a better idea. She took off her high heels and walked to the horizontal bar. Guys, can you help me? I laughed a bit. What the hell are you doing? "I'm not going to let you lose because you didn't feel your arm for a couple of stupid seconds. I know you can do better than this. So I'm going to take it over from you. Alison and the girls smiled and took off their shoes. "She's right! And if she can't take it. one of us will take it from there. And if you win, we will be your maids, Vince just can't take that. He have to take some rest for the revalidation." Nate thought about it. okay, but you can't help all six. There will be one more girl besides Vince and Serena. Cause you are girls. I smirked. Okay, fine, choose the last girl. Emily, do you dare. She looked a bit afraid, but then she smiled confided. I don't know. Do you? She laughed. The game went on for at least on hour. Serena stopped after the total of 275 pull-ups. But eventually, Emily won with 409 of them. She shook Nate's hand. He walked over to me and smiled. Well done. I laughed. So, about tomorrow, you have to be around 9.30 here, so you can cook the girls breakfast. And don't worry. There will be a recipe for you on the counter. Oh and the "chef" my dad got for me, you can keep that one. He laughed and greeted me like a soldier. "Yes sir"

It was ten A.M when Nate walked in the bedroom. I was cuddling with my girlfriend when he knocked at the door. I looked up and looked to the other beds. The girls were awake. Ali assisted that I would sleep in my own bed with Serena. So me and the guys planted another bed in the room. When Nate gave everyone their breakfast, I stopped him for walking out of the room again.  
>Wait, Nate before you go. I think I don't deserve a slave right now. I don't deserve it. he sighted from relieve. I laughed. Don't be that relieved. I said when I looked at the six girls on the beds. You are now the slave of them. They did all the hard work. He looked at me. "You are kidding right?" he said. nope, so ask them what they want. The girls looked at me and started to smile. Then Serena looked at him with an sneaky smile. Well if that's the case… I have heard that army guys are good at massaging. "Where did you hear that?" oh I have my sources. Would you be so kind to call five of your army friends. The girls and I can use some good massage. I laughed when I saw the look on Nate's face. I threw my hands in the air when he looked with a kind of mean face to me. "I have nothing to do with this! I swear!". He wanted to walk out of the room. But I stopped him another time. Wait, before you go. Call more of them. Like ten or something. WITHOUT a shirt. So the ladies can pick the one they like the most. I said when I looked with an raised eyebrow. The other five of them can go and exercise a bit in the gym. He just nodded and walked out of the room..<p>

I looked at Serena and laughed. Don't we need at least 6 men if you hadn't have got to choose between ten of them. She started to laugh. "Nope, I already got someone." Oh I get it. You choose me. I have to massage you. What happened to "He need to get some rest, be carefull" blah blah blah? I said laughing. Since when do you listen what is good for you? You risk your life, you don't listen to me when I say you have to be careful. I had to save you, again. I smirked and kissed her on the cheek. I know, you are my guardian angel. Alright alright, I will get ready, go to the other room with the girls and get ready too. I will see you in ten minutes at the pool okay? The girls chuckled and walked to the other room. You know you love me babe, I said smirking. Oh so you can read minds now two? She said with an cute but a little bitchy smile on her face. Love you baby. I said when she closed the door.


End file.
